Anata
by Akizuki Sai
Summary: They were always like this, polite acquaintances bordering against good friends, trying to cross the line over cups of tea, strolls in the park and short conversations but never got too far until now...
1. Again

Disclaimer: I own no CCS.

Sai-chan: This one is really short. I haven't been updating for a while and I originally intended this one to be another chaptered story but I've been and am still really busy so only time can tell.

I came up with this when our English teacher was not around. Hope you like it. I got the idea from reading Eriol's profile.

Dedication: To Bloody-Stiletto-chan! Yes, I am a Filipino and am proud to be one. Thanks yet again!

So here it is…

**Anata**

**Another ET fic by the lazy Sai-chan**

Purple eyes watched water drip from the galvanized roof to the smooth pavement of the school parking lot with an air of boredom and amusement rolled into one.

Sighing she took a glance at her wristwatch. It read 5:30 and thirty more minutes of waiting and she'll lose her head.

Lazily she swung her legs like a toddler humming a tune she heard earlier.

"Your ride's not here yet?" a deep baritone asked behind her.

She looked at the owner of the voice not at all surprised and smiled.

"Hiirigizawa-kun…"

"It's Eriol, Dai-"

"Tomoyo"

They both laughed. They were always like this, polite acquaintances bordering against good friends. For three years they've been trying to cross the line over cups of tea, strolls in the park and short conversations but never got too far, for when one did, the other wouldn't. They just can't come up with the same conclusion at the same time.

Not that they mind.

He joined her in the bench.

"Why aren't you home yet?" she asked him - not that she does not know, for she does and it gives them something to talk about.

"I needed to run some errands," came his usual reply.

It was a lie naturally, for the reincarnation of the world's most powerful sorcerer never run errands. She knew it was a lie but didn't mind and was rather grateful.

He stayed to make sure she's okay.

He's been doing that ever since he came back from England on their first day in junior high, popping out of nowhere, accompanying her in school works, lunch breaks, choir practices, walking her home, at times visiting her on weekends. Some would comment they are like a couple but she would always shake her head no and smile.

They are acquaintances acknowledging each other's presence, all the way courteous and polite; close to being friends, teaming up in teasing Sakura and Syaoran every once in a while at times accompanying them in their dates when Touya would not allow his sister to go anywhere with the Chinese gaki; at times friends, simply being there in silence – this is one of those days.

They share no words in the rain and both were comforted without them knowing or intending to do so.

She for a love that never was and will never be and he for a love lost and never to have again.

"It's getting late, can I have the honor of walking such a fine lady home?" he asked standing up and gentlemanly offering a hand to a bemused Tomoyo.

"You always have, sir" she said accepting the hand.

Eriol chuckled and they walked out of the school parking lot under one umbrella.

* * *

An auburn haired girl looked at a clean sheet of paper with the Daidouji Toy Company Logo in it with confused green eyes. Beside her, a chestnut haired lad with amber eyes wear the same expression with a partial scowl due to the presence of a smirking English exchange student seated across him, the same paper in hand.

They all averted their gaze to the raven haired lass typing frantically in her laptop, her eyes focused on the screen loose bangs slightly hiding them.

The three opened their mouths but no words came out.

Then it closed.

It opened.

It closed.

And opened yet again.

Breaking their pattern the waitress arrived with cups of warm coffee and slices of strawberry cake.

A few bites, a few sips and finally the English lad spoke up breaking the silence.

"What is this for, Daidouji-san?"

"It's Tomoyo," the lass corrected her eyes still glued to the screen.

He smirked. Talk about stubborn.

"Tomoyo-san, what is this for?" he tried again.

"It's a wish list," she answered simply.

"You want us to write what we want this Christmas?" the auburn haired girl squeaked, her fingers clutching her china cup quite cautiously, spilling coffee in the process, staining the white table cloth.

Her best friend's been pretty busy lately. And for some strange reason she has a bad habit of feeling queasy when her best friend is moody.

The silence reigning in their table in the middle of a busy coffee shop is not helping matters any.

"Yes, I've been too busy lately with school work and choir practice I was not able to shop early," Tomoyo answered still working in her laptop.

Another silence and she felt guilty.

"_Gomen ne, _Sakura-chan I've been too caught up with things…" Tomoyo said closing her laptop and taking a sip of her lukewarm coffee.

Sakura smiled and the Chinese lad sighed.

The tension was gone and they started having a light conversation like normal junior high school students. They talked about high school entrance exams, their upcoming physics project, plans for the Christmas vacation and Spinel Sun's latest sugar attack. Before they knew it was time to go home and they went their separate ways. Sakura and Syaoran towards Penguin Park and Tomoyo and Eriol to the bus stop.

On their way to the bus stop it started snowing.

Tomoyo looked at the sky in awe.

Eriol smiled.

"Should we go take a sit somewhere and wait till it stops?" he asked.

She nodded and for the second time that day they were clutching China cups watching snowflakes frost the windows. With a lazy finger she wrote her name in the glass pane.

"So, when are you planning to go Christmas shopping?" Eriol asked starting a conversation.

"Probably, this weekend... We no longer have choir practice, so I have plenty of spare time…" she answered pulling out the sheets of paper she had them answer earlier.

Sakura wanted a new lunchbox and Syaoran a new baseball cap. She wouldn't have a hard time finding those... and then her forehead wrinkled and she raised a questioning brow to the lad before him.

"Is there anything on my face?" he asked setting his cup down.

"_Himitsu?_ Hiirigizawa-kun…" she started.

"Eriol-kun," he corrected.

This time it was her turn to grin which she tried to conceal.

"Eriol-kun,I thought I said _wish list_ – what you wanted, not another mystery," Tomoyo said enunciating her words, her eyes rolling.

He smiled and called for the waiter for their bill. Placing a number of bills on the table, he grabbed Tomoyo by the hand and walked out of the coffee shop not answering her question.

"Hey! Take it easy will you? Why are we in such a hurry?" Tomoyo whined as she clumsily followed behind Eriol who's still having a firm hold on her hand.

"Nothing" he said simply, slowing down his pace.

"You're weird, you know that?" Tomoyo mused stifling a smile,

"Thank you. I take that as a compliment," he said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Stop pulling my leg, Eriol-kun! Now start explaining why you had himitsu in your wish list!" Tomoyo demanded stopping from her tracks, her hands on her hips, brows arching.

Eriol stopped as well and looked at her seriously.

"_Anata-desu,_" he said in a bare whisper tucking a stray strand of Tomoyo's hair behind her ear and brushing off some snowflakes in her hair and coat.

"Come again?" Tomoyo asked surprised. He was closer and she could practically feel his breath.

"_A-na-ta-de-su,"_ he repeated cupping her chin single-handedly and claiming her lips his.

* * *

Sai-chan: I honestly don't know how the whole thing sounds. Please do review and make my day nevertheless. 


	2. Cinderella

Sai-chan here! I was honestly surprised when I read the reviews of Anata. I was out of sorts when I wrote it and was expecting 0 reviews and all. I'm so happy that it's the other way around.

I was unable to leave a note earlier on what himitsu and anata means, sorry about that. Himitsu means secret, while anata means you.

And Mermaid's Lagoon was right to say that the ending was a bit abrupt. Hopefully, I can make up for that this chapter.

Many thanks to my reviewers! Also, sorry for the late update, school can be such a pain.

* * *

Purple eyes stared with disgust at the four inch and a half high heel the sales clerk presented her.

There was no way she was going to wear it to the party. Definitely.

She shook her head in disapproval.

"No way," she muttered crossing her arms like a prima donna with all stubbornness known to mankind.

The salesclerk looked crestfallen but the Daidouji Toys President was impervious.

"Well, I find it lovely. We'll take it, Miss," she declared with ten times more stubbornness walking to another section of the huge shopping mall before the sixteen year old could protest and put about yet another verbal joust.

The lass rolled her eyes and sighed, reclining at the creamy sofa.

"And you said I'm stubborn," she grumbled picking the heel with arched eyebrows and staring at it like as if beams will come out and burn a hole in it.

No such luck though and the heel was as it was.

"This shoe should be included in the world's deadliest weapons," she said with a shudder, carelessly dumping the heel behind her and hitting a man in the process without her knowledge.

"If it could be called a shoe," she muttered in disbelief.

"I agree on that one Tomoyo-san," she heard a familiar baritone voice said.

"Eriol-kun! What happened to you?" she exclaimed upon sight of the English lad sporting a bleeding nose.

"I was to approach a fine-looking young lady awhile ago with a very suave line to sweep her off her feet when unfortunately a '_deadly weapon_' found its way to my poor nose and now I have no honeyed lines to use but an 'Awww' and a 'Do you happen to have anything to treat a bleeding nose?'" the lad smirked a hand on his nose.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I was so careless!" Tomoyo said frantically ransacking her purse for a tissue and a small bandage.

"I'm so sorry!" she said yet again as she carefully put the bandage in place.

"It's nothing really, Tomoyo-san," Eriol smiled reassuringly as the lass continuously apologized, guilty.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh… just a little shopping. Nakuru insists that young ladies like her needs to update their wardrobe," Eriol answered nonchalantly.

Tomoyo gave a small laugh. Just then Sonomi returned with yet another batch of parcels, bodyguards trailing her every move.

"Tomoyo-chan, we still have… Hiiragizawa-san! My! What happened to you?" Sonomi said surprised upon sight of Eriol.

"Daidouji-sama…" Eriol said giving a small bow, standing up.

"What happened to you?" the Daidouji Toys President asked.

"Just a little mishap with a heel, Daidouji-sama… it's nothing really…" Eriol assured right hand still in his nose.

Sonomi raised a brow.

The two gave nonsensical smiles.

"If you say so then… Tomoyo-chan and I still has an appointment with the seamstress, we'll get going…We'll see you at the party tonight," Sonomi said giving a small wave, Tomoyo awkwardly following behind, mouthing a bye as she waved before being sandwiched by black suit clad bodyguards.

"Bye!" Eriol waved.

Losing sight of the group, Eriol turned on his heel to come across a hyper Nakuru with a good two dozen shopping bags in tow.

"So, tell me… you drag me all the way here for a shopping trip I never asked for when I am in the middle of watching my favorite show just for a nose bleed and a goofy smile?" she asked with a teasing voice.

"Maybe, Nakuru. Maybe…" Eriol said flashing one of his inscrutable smiles unmindful of the moon guardian's teasing.

* * *

The moment Tomoyo steps on the carpeted staircase, she knew something will go wrong.

Her entrance to the well furnished antechamber was welcomed by copious flashes of light from cameras making her lose her balance and skip a few steps.

Luckily her firm grip on the rails prevented her from landing flat on her butt (and worse, her face), and she managed to uphold her bearing but unfortunately, not one of her shoes which was a couple of steps back the exquisite stairway.

"My…" she muttered, a hand on her evening dress' train as she moves to retrieve the shoe only to have Sakura's firm grasp on her arm leading her to the center of the room.

"Sakura-chan!" she said trying to free herself from Sakura's grasp.

"You look really lovely Tomoyo-chan! Chiharu and the others are over there… oh, we have so much to talk about!" Sakura said excitedly as she drags Tomoyo further.

"Sakura-chan, take it easy…I…need to…" Tomoyo muttered struggling to walk with one foot on tiptoe and another in heels.

"But Tomoyo-chan, we haven't seen Chiharu-chan since she moved to Tokyo… and if I let you go now, those photographers will flock on you like bees…" Sakura insisted like a child.

Tomoyo sighed.

No one can ever say no to the cherry blossom even if it causes that person a night with one foot without a shoe and the other with one.

"Let's just pray my shoe's safe and sound till I get back there…" she whispered to herself as they join Chiharu and the group.

"_This is going to be a long night…"_

* * *

"Talk about luck," Tomoyo sulked as she thoughtlessly slouches at the balcony railing of the hotel, not minding the creases it made on her white silky gown.

"My foot's killing me," she complained to herself, a hand gently rubbing her left foot.

She never got to retrieve her shoe.

After what seems to be an eternity of chatting with almost everyone in the room and drinking glass after glass of champagne, she finally got a chance to scurry back to the staircase only to find her shoe missing.

She couldn't think of a logical explanation of the shoe's whereabouts and was in no mood to delve further and found sulking by the balcony more appealing.

She was too frustrated to do anything now.

"Shoes don't walk, they're worn when one walks…And hotel employees don't advertise in the middle of a very elegant ball if they saw any lousy four and a half inch high heel in a staircase… they don't throw them away either… or maybe yes, if it's just a shoe and not a pair of shoes, since they cannot use it…" she debated with herself incredulously.

"Uggh!" she cried out, ruffling her hair in frustration.

"Cinderella?" a voice asked her from behind.

"Huh?" she asked turning to find Eriol clad in a fine tux walking towards her, carrying to her surprise her 'lousy four and a half inch high heel'.

"I knew I'd find dear Cinderella here…" Eriol said flashing his famous grin.

"Wha...a…" Tomoyo stuttered as Eriol bent on one leg and put on the missing shoe on her.

"I'm right. It fits perfectly on you." Eriol smiled with satisfaction

"A-arigatou…H-how did you know its mine?" Tomoyo stammered taciturn.

"The angle of the heel matches perfectly to the dent it created to my poor nose when I was out for a shopping trip with Nakuru earlier today," Eriol said giving a small laugh.

"Mou…Eriol-kun no hidoi!" Tomoyo whined childishly.

"Gomen… It's just that it isn't everyday one finds the great Tomoyo Daidouji in a pinch, you know," Eriol smirked seating himself beside her in the balcony.

Tomoyo watched him bewilderment painted in her face.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Eriol asked, hands on his pocket as he took a glance to the sky.

For a couple of seconds she was silent thinking of whether to reply or not, or rather, what to reply, for her mind was completely blank at the moment.

It probably has something to do with the way he always surprise her of his presence. She thought years of familiarity with him would prevent her from being so but then again, he is the master of surprises.

Eriol looked at her straight in the eye seeking her approval. He did not wear his glasses that night and his eyes were as blue and dark as ever.

Staring at them was like a spell, enthralling in every sense of the word.

In them she could see perpetuity in its very being and she was at a lost. And almost hypnotically, she managed to stare at the sky and realized the resemblance of it to his eyes.

"It is," she found herself replying.

Eriol smiled.

* * *

"Tell me again why am I carrying you on my back?" Eriol asked as he staggered his way back to the Daidouji mansion, miles away from the Penguin Park where the Daidouji heiress dragged him earlier to sit by the swings.

"Because my feet are killing me- no small thanks to that _deadly weapon -_ and you being the perfect gentleman will not let such a fine lady walk barefoot," Tomoyo said with a chirpy voice.

Eriol smirked.

"Say… Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo started.

"What?" Eriol asked looking at the lass from his shoulder.

"You… you never asked me…" she said stifling a yawn.

"Asked you what?" Eriol repeated.

"About…what I feel… _doushite?"_ she asked looking at him.

He turned his gaze back to the road avoiding her gaze.

He could not find his voice to answer.

"Eriol-kun?"

"Because…. I don't want you to feel pressured to give me an answer… and I…I…" he stammered uncomfortably.

"And?" Tomoyo prompted curious.

"Aren't you cold? I heard on the news earlier that tonight will be around twelve degrees or lower," Eriol said changing the topic.

"You're changing the topic, Eriol!" Tomoyo complained thumping the lad slightly on the shoulders.

Eriol was silent, the evening breeze blowing violently on their faces.

Tomoyo gave up and sighed. "It's alright you don't need to tell me… you're back is really warm and I'm really getting sleepy…" She said stifling another yawn.

Eriol patted the lass on the arm, prompting her to doze

"… I'm afraid of your answer, _dakara_…" he said out of nowhere.

"That's too bad…and I'm starting to like you…" Tomoyo murmured her eyes shutting close.

And Eriol stop on his tracks and glanced at the lass a smile on his face.

Please do tell me what you think about it! One or two chapters to go, hopefully.

Dakara: that's why

Doushite: why?

hidoi: mean


	3. Sleeping Beauty

Sai-chan here! I finally got to update. It's not that long but hopefully it's good enough for the readers. I wanted this chapter to be longer but my computer is going bonkers - I had to move all my files and delete all those left behind and all TT. I need to back-up! (cries a river)

My sister insisted that I make this fic longer so expect Anata to go up to 10 chapters – as long as the reviews keeps on coming.

Special thanks to all my reviewers: Seashell, Michelle, Elvirna, Anamoriel, Adriatic, Mary, Mermaid's Lagoon, Pinboo, Redeyes-OneFourThree, Chichi May, BabylonianPrincess, Tomoyo129may, Not Applicable, Suzuko, Van Daisuke, Requiem Elise, Princess Cythera, Shima and Tempis, AnimeVietGrl, Cleira ravenlaen and Bloody Stiletto! (gives everyone a bear-crushing hug) I didn't get to thank you guys earlier, gomen! You guys really make my day.

I won't irritate you anymore with my notes so here is the next chapter of Anata

**Anata**

**By the lazy Akizuki Sai**

**Chapter 3 – Sleeping Beauty**

"Where are we going?" Tomoyo asked stifling a yawn.

"Home," Eriol simply replied. It was almost midnight and the wind was crisper as the night sky hover above them with a blanket of moon and stars.

Eriol felt a finger tap him gingerly and he averted his gaze to the lass who smiled at him sweetly – way too sweetly.

"Strawberry parfait at Everything Sweet?" he said with a slightly exasperated sigh.

Tomoyo nodded her head with a grin like that of a three-year old's.

"You're grinning that grin of yours again, does that mean you want to take the train?"

"Come on, Eriol. You can operate it with a snap of your fingers, ne?" Tomoyo said puppy- eyed.

Eriol sighed defeated.

No one can resist the Daidouji heiress, not his half-daughter the new card mistress, Kinimoto Sakura, not his descendant-who-despises-him-till-the-end-of-time, Li Syaoran and especially not him, Hiirigizawa Eriol, the half-reincarnation of the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Daidouji Tomoyo is that powerful. Be scared. Be very scared.

* * *

"Did she insist again in leaving the party and going for the swings?' Sonomi Daidouji asked upon sight of Eriol by the manor's gates. It was almost two in the morning and the wind was extra chilly, mist came out of their mouths as they speak.

"Yes, she then insisted for some strawberry parfait, Daidouji-_sama_." Eriol replied. "I see you didn't send the entire Japan police in search for Tomoyo-san this time…"

"I had a feeling she was in safe hands, would you be a dear and put her to bed for me, Hiirigizawa-san?" Sonomi chuckled in a motherly tone. "Much to my dismay, I still have some papers to sign for my meeting later this morning."

With a small bow Eriol entered the manor and made his way to Tomoyo's room.

For anyone who's never been in the Daidouji manor finding the room would be like finding a needle in a haystack. Thanks to his instincts and great memory he got into the room without batting an eyelash. With ease he set her on her four-poster bed and covered her with the creamy sheets.

Instead of turning on his heel to leave the room, he pulled the stool from Tomoyo's bureau and situated himself near the bed and watched her sleep.

He loves watching her sleep, be it from his throne of evil or from his seat in class during Japanese History or any chance he has in doing so. He loves watching her forehead slightly crease or her lips curve into a small smile whenever the sandman casts its spell on her.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a Polaroid photo taped in Tomoyo's mirror.

Standing up he grabbed hold of the photo and smirked.

It was a picture of their first day in junior high when he returned from England, when Tomoyo landed on top of him out of nowhere.

Inwardly smiling, the memory returned to him like it happened just yesterday…

"_Tomoyo-chan, do you really have to climb up there to get a picture of the sky? Don't you think it's dangerous?" Sakura cried out nervous as Tomoyo climb up the cherry tree during break time._

"_Of course, Sakura-chan! I bet the view up there is beautiful!" Tomoyo said excitedly helping herself step on a branch._

"_If you say so…" Sakura said giving in, still anxious._

"_Sugoi!" Tomoyo muttered in awe upon view of the sky through her camera._

"_Sakura-chan, you should get up here and see for yourself. The view…" Tomoyo said carelessly turning her back to look at Sakura making her loose her balance and fall._

"_Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed._

_In a tangle of branches and cherry blossoms Tomoyo landed on top of a gentleman who was walking pass them._

"_Tomoyo-chan, daijoubu?" Sakura asked rushing towards Tomoyo who looked utterly surprised._

"_H-hai… demo…" Tomoyo answered eyes on the blue-eyed man whose glasses are now askew._

"_Daijoubu-desu ka?" he asked her. She abruptly nodded and realization dawning on her stood up and helped the man bowing down cautiously._

"_Gomen nasai! Hontoni gomen nasai! Soreni Arigatou gozaimasta…" she said head bent in shame._

"_It's okay… I thought an angel fell, Daidouji-san…" she heard the man said reassuringly._

"_Hiirigizawa-kun?" Tomoyo said looking up, surprised._

It was then Sakura's turn to go Hanyaan mode and she took a picture of the two breaking the ice.

Ever since that day he's been stuck with the Daidouji heiress.

"You look really beautiful when asleep, you know?" Eriol said carelessly messing Tomoyo's hair the same time careful not to wake her.

"Can I keep you?" he said in a bare whisper resting his head by the edge of the bed.

And the cool autumn breeze from the open window lulled him to sleep…

* * *

"_You don't have to come with me to my studio every time, you know? Don't you have a recital to prepare for? I can manage," Tomoyo said to the English gentleman as they got into the train._

"_I do, but it's on the way," he answered nonchalantly as they took their seats._

"_It's on the way after a trip back and four more stations," Tomoyo corrected him. "Honestly, Eriol-kun."_

"_Well… Tokyo is not a safe place for such a fine lady like you. Without your bodyguards someone has to do the job," Eriol gallantly said smirking._

"_I never hired you," Tomoyo chided lightly._

"_I'm not complaining," Eriol said with the voice like a three-year old who wants to get his way._

"_Well, I am. I don't want you having a hard time." Tomoyo said reproachful._

"_Am I in your way?" Eriol asked slightly hurt._

"_No. I feel like it's the other way around. I don't want to be a burden," Tomoyo said shaking her head lightly. _

"_It would be a burden if you don't let me come with you," Eriol said a smile at the corner of his lips. He was winning the battle. "I'll die of worry if you don't let me come along with you,"_

* * *

Eriol sleepily pulled out his ringing mobile phone from his coat pocket and turned it off. It was four in the morning and his short nap took longer than expected. Standing up, he straightened the creases of his suit and ran a hand on his hair. 

His gaze returned to the sleeping Tomoyo before him.

He smiled.

"Tomoyo," he said slightly tapping the girl. "Tomoyo"

"I'll go now, I'll see you this afternoon at Sakura's," he said tapping the girl yet again.

The lass did not even stir.

"If on count of 3 you don't wake up, Tomoyo I'll kiss you," he said with an evil smirk.

"1…2…"

Tomoyo did not stir.

"3!" Eriol finished with a smile.

"_Oyasumi, bijin_" he whispered giving the girl a light kiss on the nose before walking to the door.

And by the sound of a door closing purple eyes sprang open.

* * *

Dakara – that's why 

Dakedo – but

Oyasumi – good night

Bijin – beauty

Anata – you, darling

Did I leave anything out? I really have a terrible memory… Anyway, that's all for now! Review and make my day ne? Arigatou!

Next Chapter title: Rapunzel, Thumbline and the Frog Prince


	4. Rapunzel, Thumbelina and the Frog Prince

I finally got to update! _Jumps around the room in glee_

Many thanks to my beloved reviewers!

**Shima and Tempis:**It was short, this chap isn't that long as well but hopefully you'll like it. Arigatou!

**Elvirna:** You thought so? Yay! Thank you very much!

**ISAKI: **I originally wanted this fic to be a bit angsty but I changed my mind. All chapters of this fic is pure pointless fluff and humor. Hope you like this one. Arigatou!

**Lil' Fairy: **I'm mighty glad you like it. Yes, all three are in chronological order and they are all related. It's set sometime in their senior year in high school, around December. The party in Chapter 2 is a Christmas party of some sorts of the Daidouji family. Thanks again!

**Lysia Croft: **I love Casper and I really love that line. I'm glad you like it. Thanks a bunch!

**Crystal-shian: **Thank you so much! Japanese isn't my first or second language, but I'd love to teach you what I know. Friends?

**Agnes Green: **I'm so happy! Thank you!

**Asga: **Thank you sooooo muuuuuuuuuuuuuchhhh!

**TMaster: **Thank you! I picture Eriol in this fic as a teenage boy in between maturity and immaturity with mischief on top. I'm extra glad you think it's kawaii.

**Gipsy-chan: **Really? That's so nice of you! Thanks again!

* * *

"I have some good news and some bad news," Tomoyo announced upon joining Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol at the coffee shop a couple of blocks away from Penguin Park. It was the 27th and they all agreed to meet there before seeing a movie and do some shopping and maybe some karaoke. Christmas break will soon be over and they want to make the most out of it.

"You can start with the bad," Syaoran said taking a sip of his coffee.

Sakura and Eriol looked at Tomoyo eagerly.

"Mother's holding a party this New Year's Eve at a hotel right beside a beach resort somewhere south…" Tomoyo said taking her seat beside Eriol and taking off her coat and gloves and hanging it at the back of her chair.

"…and it looks like I'm going get stuck with people two to seven times my age," she finished rolling her eyes sulkily.

"That's too bad… I'd like to help you but," Sakura said sympathetically.

"Oh, will you Sakura? I could really use the company," Tomoyo asked puppy eyed not letting Sakura finish what she was saying and holding her hand dearly.

Sakura sweatdropped. It's hard to turn down her best friend when she was like that.

"I'd love to but Father and I already made plans…" Sakura started.

"Oh, mother mentioned inviting them as well, in fact she already talked to your dad and he agreed," Tomoyo said excitedly. "Nakuru-chan, Yukito-san, and Syaoran's family were invited as well."

"My family?" Syaoran repeated nearly choking his coffee the same time as Eriol. He has a bad feeling where this discussion is leading.

"Yes, Yelan-sama and Mother are new business associates in the telecommunications industry." Tomoyo said with a nod.

"And what's the good news?" Eriol asked dreading Tomoyo's reply.

"It's a costume party and I get to design your costumes!" Tomoyo squealed starry eyed. Her three companions swetdropped. They should have known what was coming.

"We have plenty of shopping to do… Ohohoho!" Tomoyo said with her trademark laugh that did not fail to send shivers to her friends who are now looking at each other darkly.

There's no stopping to Tomoyo Daidouji now.

* * *

I'm in a really good mood despite the terrors and hassles of college life. To thank everybody, I made this chap extra special, and will be a two part of some sorts. And don't worry. I'll update by next week (just pray that my pc won't go bonkers and as long as you review). Hopefully, it's not too much for diabetics.

* * *

**Anata**

**Chapter 3:A: Rapunzel, Thumbelina and the Frog Prince**

**By: Akizuki Sai**

* * *

"This is really pretty, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura commented admiringly as she fidgeted the silky pink sari of her Indian princess costume. "You surely outdid yourself this time."

"I'm glad you like it, Sakura-chan. I knew pink will look good on you!" Tomoyo said in glee from behind her video camera. She was never into soirees finding the whole even tiresome and way too suffocating with all the chatter and dancing but with her friends around she just might have a good time.

"I'm not going out of this room wearing this, Tomoyo," Syaoran said with a scowl, blowing the feather of his turban away from his face only to be irritated yet again when the feather falls back into his face.

"But it looks really good on you, Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo said preparing to use her puppy dog eyes.

The future Li Clan Leader quickly turned his back and sat crossed legged at the edge of Tomoyo's hotel bed. "That's not going to work on me again, Tomoyo." He grumbled closing his eyes stubbornly.

Tomoyo sighed.

"I was kind of expecting this, but I guess I have no choice since Syaoran-kun won't wear the costume," she said walking to her dress drawer. Syaoran stifled a smirk. He is now about to get away from the Daidouji heiress' obsession to costumes.

"Sakura-chan, do you remember the big secret video I was hiding from you?" Tomoyo asked in a feigned innocent voice as she rummaged through her drawer. She's not letting Li Syaoran get his way that easily.

Syaoran paled and looked at Tomoyo who flashed him an innocent smile. Way too innocent.

"The one you wouldn't let me see? Yes, what is it anyway?" Sakura naively asked turning to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo's smile widened into an evil grin that Syaoran swore is staring to be like his despised ancestor's.

"Actually, it is…" Tomoyo started pausing dramatically.

Syaoran gulped. He knew he should have made sure his bedroom was not bug right upon his arrival in Hong Kong back in grade school.

"Sakura, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat, ne?" he said practically dragging Sakura outside the room.

"But Tomoyo-chan's about to tell me something and I though you're not going out of the room wearing that costume," Sakura whined as they head to the elevator.

"I changed my mind, I'm hungry," Syaoran grumbled pressing the elevator door close.

Outside the elevator door was a grinning Tomoyo camcorder in hand.

"That video of Syaoran hugging the teddy bear in his sleep surely come in handy," she said giving off an evil cackle.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no CCS. My imotou can assure you that.**

* * *

Syaoran blew his turban's feather off his face for the 232nd time.

"You look good in your costume, my dear cute little descendant," he heard his archenemy greet from his back.

"You!" Syaoran exclaimed fuming with anger and blowing the stubborn feather off his face yet again as he faced Eriol finely dressed as a pirate an eye patch in his left eye.

"You don't look to happy to see me," Eriol commented joining him by the lounge as people in various costumes walk in and out of the function room.

"You shouldn't be hanging around too much with Tomoyo-chan, your evilness is rubbing in to her and to think she's already evil," Syaoran grumbled as he finally gave up in removing the pesky feather away from his face.

"I take it that you learned a very important lesson today," Eriol said.

Syaoran look at the reincarnated mage questioningly.

"Never underestimate the power of a Daidouji," Eriol chuckled.

"I know. And it's now time to even the odds," Syaoran smirked pulling out his mobile phone. There is only one person who can beat the young Daidouji.

"Daidouji-sama? This is Syaoran Li, I was thinking that…"

* * *

"Mother? I thought you're downstairs entertaining our guests," Tomoyo said upon sight of her military uniform clad mother by her hotel suite door.

"Well, I'm not. I had Yelan and her daughters do it for me," Sonomi replied snapping her fingers. On cue uniformed women appeared behind her.

Tomoyo stepped back.

She has a bad feeling about this.

"I expected something more creative from you, Tomoyo," Sonomi said as her attendants replaced Tomoyo's peasant costume.

In a record time of one minute and a half Tomoyo was dressed in a goddess gown, her raven stresses loose with some strands kept away from her hair by a number of bejeweled clips and barrettes.

Tomoyo stared at herself at the full length mirror at the corner of the room.

"Mother, you know that…" she started only to find herself alone in the plush hotel room.

"My camcorder…"

* * *

_A Dance with Rapunzel_

* * *

Tomoyo hastily sneaked away from the crowd and disappeared by the elevator. With no one around she found herself slouching on the floor and giving off a sight of relief.

Today was definitely not her day.

Not only was she forced to don an extremely daring costume, her mother confiscated her camcorder (including the spares she hid under her bed) and she did not get to videotape a single kawaii moment of her favorite cousin.

On top of that she was dragged into the company of an obnoxious son of one of her mother's executives and couldn't get rid of him until Nakuru came to her aid.

Getting off the elevator she quickly got into her room and plopped down the king size bed.

Her head was throbbing and she inwardly cursed agreeing to such a party. She felt like a prisoner in a tower with no doors.

Standing up she walked into the balcony for some fresh air.

Taking a deep breath she looked at the view from her balcony admiringly.

"Tomoyo?" a familiar voice called from below.

Tomoyo looked down and was surprised to find the young mage looking up to her. "Eriol?" she smiled.

"The goddess of beauty is smiling down at me," h chuckled.

"No need for flattery, wait for me there," Tomoyo said rushing out of the room only to find herself retreating upon sight of the _obnoxious leech _earlier that night right across the hall.

"Eriol," she hissed returning to the balcony.

The blue eyed boy looked up at her and removed his eye patch.

"Catch," she said throwing her shoes at him without warning. Eriol managed to catch one shoe. The remaining shoe on the other hand managed to hit him on the head.

_Why do her heels love his face so much?_

"Oopps, sorry," Tomoyo muttered sweatdropping before tying an improvised rope out of blankets and curtains in the railing, it fell a couple of inches above Eriol's head.

"What are you doing?" he asked although he already has an idea of what she was thinking. "You know I can zap you here in a second."

"Well, I prefer to be dramatic. I may not have Rapunzel's hair but these curtains surely do a great job," Tomoyo mumbled haughtily climbing down the balcony. Reaching the end of the rope Eriol placed a hand on her waist to aid her on her landing and she jumped off only to land on top of him.

"Tomoyo, you're heavy," Eriol managed to say after minutes of silence.

Tomoyo quickly stood up cheeks flushed.

Awkward silence enveloped them until they heard voices coming close to the garden and Tomoyo quickly grabbed Eriol by the hand and led him to a long trail leading to the beach.

"You really have a bad habit of running away from parties, you know that?' Eriol commented as he tries to catch up with Tomoyo's pace.

Tomoyo merely rolled her eyes and let go of his hand and danced around the beach in mirth. Kicking of her heels she whirled around in circles with the grace and flair of a ballerina as Eriol settled himself by the sand.

"You surely are extra cheerful tonight," Eriol said as he watched Tomoyo do the waltz by herself. Even from the beach they could still hear the orchestra Tomoyo's mother hired to perform that night.

"Who wouldn't be when I just got away from that stuffy party?" Tomoyo giggled slightly catching her breath.

"Please thank Nakuru-_chan_ for me by the way. She surely saved my skin from Herbert earlier," she said straightening the tangles of her hair with her fingers.

"The leech who's been hanging around you the whole time?" Eriol asked.

"He's the son of one of mother's executives – an obnoxious one. He has this illusion that I'm actually interested in him and kept dragging me to the dance floor," Tomoyo said rolling her eyes and seating beside Eriol.

"Are you not?" Eriol asked out of the corner of his eye.

"Well… he is good looking…" Tomoyo said thoughtfully, a finger on her cheek. Eriol looked at her with wide eyes.

"But I think I prefer dancing with a pirate better," Tomoyo said playfully grinning and grabbing Eriol by the hand for a dance.

The Daidouji heiress's laughter was infectious and the blue eyed mage found himself dancing merrily all over the shore with her, the crisp winter wind blowing against their faces.

* * *

_Thumbelina in her Bikini_

* * *

"Master! I'm so excited!" We're heading to the beach!" Nakuru exclaimed with thirty times more than her usual enthusiasm upon storming the reincarnated mage's hotel room and jumping up and down his bed.

Eriol realizing his guardian's presence covered himself with his blanket to get more sleep. He stayed up really late last night watching the fireworks in celebration of the New Year by the beach with Tomoyo and he was still sleepy.

"Come on, master. It's going to be plenty of fun! Stop being lazy," Nakuru whined childishly poking her master by the ribs.

"I'm really tired, Nakuru. You and Spinel go ahead," Eriol muttered rolling over to the other side of the bed.

"But Suppi is no fun! I need you to connive with me to stuff his mouth with sand and sugar!" Nakuru cried out like a child protesting whenever she didn't get what she wants.

"Shut up Ruby! And it's not SUPPI! If master wants to sleep, let him be," Spinel Sun barked from the window sill where he was reading yet again another century old book.

"You guys are no fun!" Nakuru grumbled disappointed.

Eriol gave a sigh of relief. Now for a peaceful and uninterrupted sleep.

"To think Tomoyo-_sama _was looking forward to play by the beach… and she was wearing that cute tan bikini!" Nakuru groused walking out of the room.

"Wait! I'm up, I'll just go get changed," Eriol said getting out of bed like a jack-in-a-box and rushing to the bathroom.

The moon guardian winked at Spinel whose cat eyes turned into evil slits arriving at the same conclusion as his counterpart: the reincarnated mage is just like any testosterone driven teenage boy.

Things are going to be extra fun and exciting.

"Master, I didn't dragged you to the beach just to read a ten-year old magazine! Come on, let's play," Nakuru cajoled throwing Eriol's magazine _Magic for Dummies_ away and pulling him out of the chair.

"I'm fine here, Nakuru. You go ahead," Eriol replied curtly, picking up the magazine and returning to his reading.

"If I know you any better, you just want to sit there to watch Tomoyo-­_sama_," Nakuru whispered teasingly.

Eriol felt his cheeks become warm.

"Just kidding, bye!" Nakuru kidded running away before Eriol could choke her.

He wasn't exactly staring if you ask him what he's actually doing, his eyes just happen to drift from the magazine he's reading to the Daidouji heiress playing by the water – way too much.

"Eriol-_kun_, can I ask you a favor?" Sakura said interrupting his staring, err reading.

"What is it Sakura-_chan_?" he asked adjusting his glasses.

"Syaoran-_kun _and I are going for a swim, can you hold the cards for me for awhile?" the green eyed card mistress asked hopefully.

"Of course, Sakura-_chan_. I can't deprive my descendant of a scenic view now, can I? Eriol smirked taking the cards from Sakura and tucking it in his breast pocket.

"_Arigatou_, Eriol-_kun_. Syaoran-_kun_ does love the sea," Sakura smiled waving as she walks away.

Eriol sweatdropped.

Through the years, his daughter-technically- hasn't changed. She's naïve as ever.

"Eriol-_kun_, can you please pass me a towel?" Tomoyo's cheery voice startled him.

"T-To… here you go," he stuttered handing a white towel to Tomoyo who reclined at the chair beside his.

"The water's really nice. Aren't you swimming?" Tomoyo asked sitting cross-legged and taking a sip of her fruitshake.

Eriol looked away. He was not feeling good.

"Eriol-_kun_, you're nose's bleeding!" Tomoyo exclaimed in panic upon sight of blood sliding down from Eriol's nose. Quickly she grabbed a tissue from the table beside her and wiped the blood for Eriol. With the growing proximity between them Eriol felt light headed and fainted much to Tomoyo's surprise.

"Eriol!"

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Tomoyo asked putting down the book she's been reading upon seeing Eriol wake up.

"B-better. Thank you." Eriol managed to reply, inwardly thanking the heavens that Tomoyo was now wearing an oversized t-shirt on top of her swimsuit.

Tomoyo smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Should I go get you something to drink?" she asked preparing to stand up.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you. I'll just rest for a bit," Eriol said shaking his head.

Tomoyo then returned to her reading and Eriol found himself staring at her instead of drifting back to sleep.

She was way too kind, not to mention, beautiful.

From his spot he could see passersby take second glances at her. He felt himself cringe at the looks their giving her.

"How I wish you'll be so little you can fit in my pocket and take you away with me…" he found himself saying under his breath.

To his surprise light flashed and in an instant he was alone, the book Tomoyo was reading earlier lying carelessly by the sand.

"Tomoyo!"

* * *

What do you think will happen next? Did you guys notice anything about this fic? The chapters? The plots?

I'm updating next week as long as the reviews keep on coming.

Make my day and review, ne?

Love,

Sai-chan


End file.
